The present invention relates generally to the field of clothing, and in particular to a new and useful clothing adjusting zipper arrangement that is used to adjust at least one dimension of a cloth or fabric item, for example, the size of a garment.
Zippers have long been used as closures for cloth and fabric items, including garments, apparel, upholstery and furniture coverings, camping gear like tents, sleeping bags or other shelters, textiles and sporting goods. For ease of reference, all such cloth or fabric items are here referred to generally as clothing items.
Zippers include a pair of tapes, often but not always of cloth, that are attached, for example by sewing, to opposite edges of a closure. Two chains or rows of teeth on facing edges of the tapes are capable of meshing with each other by being caused to interdigitate as a zipper slider that embraces both rows past the teeth. A zipper pull is attached to the slider to be held by a person opening or closing the zipper.